The Blood of Vale
by Commander3428961
Summary: (A/N: WhiteRose. Dracula AU. Wonder why I don't see more of these). A traveler from Vale, comes to the mysterious kingdom of Atlas. It's mysterious ruler, Countess Dracula, brings the traveler to her castle. Only to find.. That she has other plans
1. Chapter 1

(An idea I had, and wanted to experiment with. PS, Dracula came from Transylvania. A region of both Romania and Hungary. In both of these accents, they don't pronounce the 'U' in Dracula. The villagers in this story use the same accent. On with it).

(The Kingdom of Atlas. 1899).

The kingdom of Atlas. Ruled by a mysterious Countess, who resided in the massive, towering, intimidating castle in the heart of the kingdom. For four centuries, no one had dared enter the castle willingly. Now, however, someone had. A young man, who'd been sent here.

Jaune Arc, a humble servant of the Vale Royal family, had arrived. In his hand, two letters. One from his love, Phyrra. Another from his friend, Ruby Rose. He'd whispered to himself, "Don't worry, girls. I'll hopefully be home soon." He and Pyhrra were engaged to be wed. He couldn't wait.

But for now, the Royal Family had assigned him as a peacemaker. He'd been sent to this island, an island of legend, were the people cowered on fear of the towering castle. He'd been sent to find the Countess, and have her sign some papers.

He was with five villagers, two of whom would return to Atlas with him. The two were Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Villagers of the island kingdom, who could no longer stand being there. They'd gotten to their destination, and got off.

Jaune said to the driver, "Keep my bags up there. I'm headed to the castle for a few days, then back to Atlas." He looked to the two villagers, "I'm sorry. But don't worry, the boat knows to wait for you. Once you two get on, you'll get to Atlas."

Ren said, confused at Jaune's intentions, "The castle?" Jaune nodded. Ren said, the fear far more obvious, "Castle Dracula?" He grabbed Jaune by the collar, "That is NOT wise." He whispered to Jaune, "Our people have a legend. We believe Dracula and her wives, yes she's nobility, she can have multiple wives. She likes other women. We believe them to be Vampires. Creatures who drink the blood of others, to continue their own lives. At night, they assume the forms of wolves and bats."

Jaune chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind, in case Countess Dracula disappears." He put a hand on Ren's shoulder, "Again, the boat has been told to leave, as soon as you're ready." He turned to the driver of the carriage. He said, "Take me to Borgo pass, and then we're done."

The driver said, "No further than Borgo Pass!" Jaune agreed, and prepared to depart.

Nora said, "Wait!" Jaune stopped. Nora handed him a Cross. She said, "It will protect you."

Jaune took the Cross, and put it around his neck. They headed to Borgo Pass, and Ren and Nora headed to the boat. They thanked God, as they departed safely.

Jaune enjoyed his ride up to Borgo Pass. They met up with another carriage. The carriage driver said to Jaune, "Countess Dracula sent me to retrieve you."

Jaune loaded up his luggage onto the carriage. The other carriage fled quickly, as if in fear of the other one.

They arrived at Castle Dracula, and Jaune got off the carriage. He walked up the stairs to the castle's entrance. It opened, as if on it's own. He could hear things. Like.. Whispers of the bizarre Atlas language. A shadow lurked up, almost on it's own. In the center of the castle, stood an elderly woman, with gray hair, past her knees. She had blue eyes, and was wearing red and white robes. She was holding up a lantern, to light up the room.

The elderly woman said, her accent thick as blood, "Welcome to my home." She saw the excitement and fear in Jaune's eyes, "Please leave some of the happiness you bring."

Jaune asked, "You are.. Countess Weiss Dracula III?"

The woman said, "I am Dracula." She opened her arms, "I bid you welcome, into my house." She lead Jaune over to a picture, "Your predecessor, Yang Xiao Long, I believe her name was?" She looked to Jaune, smiling, "You will take her place, nicely."

Jaune chuckled, "Yeah. She was sister my friend, Ruby Rose. When they threw Yang into the asylum, Ruby was devastated."

Dracula nodded her head, in understanding. She said, "This Ruby Rose.. Is she a close friend of yours?"

Jaune said, "Yeah. She introduced me to Pyhrra, my fiancé." He took out a picture, "This is them. The tall girl, with the long red hair? That's Pyhrra. The other one is Ruby."

Dracula looked at the picture. She was shocked by a revelation. The look of this 'Ruby Rose' looked familiar to her. She whispered, to where she knew the man couldn't hear her, "She's beautiful." She looked to the man, "Marriage, from what I hear, is very happy. I hope you enjoy it."

Jaune said, "I love Pyhrra. I really do. Look at me rambling on." He asked Dracula, "Have you ever been married, Countess?"

Dracula looked upset, "No. I had someone I loved. But I couldn't marry her. I wanted to, but I couldn't. The church damned her, and my father denounced her. Killed on her front of me. Then, I murdered my own father." She looked like she was about to start crying.

Jaune said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Dracula said, "It is alright." She pointed to a mirror and sink, "The finest water in Atlas comes to this castle. You can wash up here."

Jaune walked up to the sink, and looked in the mirror. Dracula had no reflection. But he saw her right there, behind him.

Dracula said to Jaune, "Enjoy the comforts of my home." She smirked, "While you can."

(Three days later).

Jaune began to notice strange things around the castle. Shadows that move on their own. Walls oozing blood. Dracula never drank wine. Jaune never saw her when the sun was up. He'd look from the castle's widows, and see the people during the day, looking so happy. Then, at night, the people would run to their homes in terror. While they did, Dracula woke calmly. She only owned the one mirror, that Jaune used a lot more than she did. Dracula never drank wine. But Jaune never saw her drink water either. But only one thing was really normal.

Letters would continue to come to Jaune. Letters about how Pyhrra missed him. He wrote back, explaining that he missed her too. Ruby also wrote letters, talking of how much she was trying to help Yang, but Yang refused to be helped.

After writing back, Jaune looked for Dracula. She had to sign papers, as she was planning a trip to Atlas. She said, after signing the last paper, "I bring with me, only three.." She tried to find the right word, "Boxes."

After that, she seemed to have disappeared from her own castle. He looked for her, only to find three women, dressed in rags. All beautiful women, but he was committed to Pyhrra. However, these women grabbed a hold of him.

Behind him, Dracula yelled, "He is mine!" The women stopped. Dracula smirked, holding a man in chains, "Your next meal is right here." The women turned to bats, beyond Jaune's comprehension, and swiftly grabbed the man from Dracula's hand. However, Jaune was paralyzed, unable to move anything beneath his neck.

Dracula walked over, undressing as she did. Jaune tried to look away. Dracula walked up, and bit into Jaune's neck. He felt weak, as all the blood spilled from his neck, to Dracula's mouth. Dracula slowly drank, and savored the taste of the young man's blood. Soon, she was done. Jaune was alive, much to his surprise, but in pain. He heard a voice say, "Bring him to the boat." The voice of a young woman said to Jaune, "Don't worry. You're coming back to Atlas with us."

Jaune opened his eyes, seeing a beautiful young lady, with blue eyes, a scar over the right one. She had white hair, tied into a long ponytail up to her waist. She was as pale as snow. Even as the moon. She had sharp, knife like fangs in her mouth.

Jaune asked, confused beyond belief, "COUNTESS DRACULA?!" She was an old woman a second ago. Now.. She looked at least seventeen.

The young lady smiled, "Yes. As said before, I am Dracula." She stood up, Jaune closing his eyes again. This time, not to be polite, but to not see anymore of her. However, Dracula spoke again, "But.. I feel a new name, for my journey to Atlas." She put a hand to her chin, and smiled evilly, "Schnee. Weiss Schnee. Yes, that will do."

Jaune laid unconscious, as Dracula and the other three women slept in their coffins, on the journey to Atlas.

(A/N: Just something I wondered why I didn't see more of. So, I decided to do it myself. Hope you like it.)


	2. Fresh blood, and arrival

(A/N: WARNING: There will be a song from one of the two Dracula musicals in this chapter. Song: Fresh Blood).

(Vale. 1899).

A boat docked in Vale. The captain lifted the crates, and examined the body of Jaune Arc. He brought him to the authorities. They found he was only unconscious. He woke, when Pyrrha arrived.

Pyrrha said, happy to see her fiancé, "Jaune! It's wonderful you're back!" She embraced him. It had been months since he departed for Atlas. She said, tearing up, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Jaune felt the need to return Pyrrha's embrace. What had happened, didn't matter. What mattered, was that he was home, with the woman he loved.

However, he did think to himself, 'Why did I take that Cross off?'

(Flashback). Jaune had been paralyzed by fear, as the women attempted to get him. Dracula stopped them. She said, "I told you, this man belongs to ME!" She walked up, wearing a white rubber glove, and ripped the Cross off his neck.

As they left, Dracula sang.

 _Ah, the children of the Night, those who hide themselves from light, can you not hear their secret music?_

 _I am their mistress, their boyar! I summon them from near and far, to make intoxicating music. But it's time now, to leave them. I must follow my plan. I shall have to bereave them. I need pastures new.._

 _What I'm needing is fresh blood to revive me. Fresh Blood in my veins! No will survive me, in those dark South Vale Lanes!_

 _When I breathe your Vale air, I'll be a stranger everywhere, no one will recognize my features. I'll go out hunting all night long, just another pale face in the throng, turning them all into my creatures._

 _Here the people all fear me. Their defenses are strong. They refuse to come near me.. I need pastures new.._

 _I need Fresh Blood on my pillow! Don't call it a sin! A mere peccadillo.. Two punctures, in the skin!_

She grabbed Jaune by the throat

 _You and young Ruby.. Will live forever! You'll do my bidding! You will taste the terror, in the streets!_

She drank Jaune's blood, slowly. She turned to a young woman.

 _Blood's a meager sacrifice! A most reasonable price, for all the riches I am giving. We are the children of the night, and we must hide ourselves from light, but we may feast upon the living!_

 _We take our slow pleasures.. We won't run out of time. Inexhaustible treasures.. Vale is full of them._

 _I can sense it, Fresh blood to restore me! Wild nights by the Thames!_

 _Fresh Blood waiting for me and countless requiems!_

 _Fresh blood running through me! I will BLEED Vale dry!_

 _Fresh blood will restore me.. And I shall never die?_

(Flashback end).

(Meanwhile, in the abandoned theater). The workers of the docks, brought the four crates to the theater. It was requested, on paper, by Countess Dracula.

After they left, one of the crates was being pounded on from the inside. Weiss Dracula burst from her coffin, gasping for breath. She looked around, seeing the crates of her three greatest servants. She looked for something to wear, for her departure from the theater. She found a battle skirt, and and red and white shirt. She put it on, and found a matching pair of heels. She patted the coffins, letting her wives know, "We're here."

She left the theatre, and went walking around the streets. She saw her prize.. She saw a young girl, with brown hair with red highlights. She had silver eyes, an extremely rare trait. She was dressed in a red hood and cape, along with a black dress, and boots. This girl was Ruby Rose.

Dracula could only watch in amazement, as she stared at the beautiful young lady. She looked just like her. Weiss Dracula couldn't stand back and wait. She cleared her throat, and prepared her best Vale accent.

Ruby stood there, her head lowered in sadness. She desperately wanted to help Yang, but Yang didn't want to be helped. She'd kept rambling on and on about a 'mistress' who'd commanded her to kill the captain of the boat she returned on. Ruby wanted only to help her sister, and get her away from the asylum. When she was thrown in.. Their uncle, Qrow Branwen, disappeared. Their father, Taiyang, after seeing Yang be thrown into a 'looney bin' as he called them, committed suicide. Ruby still remembered the shock on her uncle's face, as her father poisoned himself.

Ruby couldn't hold her sadness in. She felt a presence behind her. A young lady said, "Excuse me." Ruby turned to see the young lady. A beautiful young lady, with a blue eyes and white hair. She said, "My name is Weiss Schnee. I'm looking for one Ruby Rose."

Ruby said, smiling, "Oh, that would be me." She extended her hand, "What can I trouble you for?"

The young woman chuckled, "No trouble at all." She shook her hand, "I'm a servant of Countess Dracula. I was told you might be interested in some help."

Ruby said, a frown on her face, "Well, I'm sorry. But, unless you can help me get my sister out of the looney bin, I'm afraid you can't help me."

Weiss said, "Well, that's exactly what the Countess wanted to talk to you about." She looked around, "Let's talk somewhere private."

Ruby said, "Well, there's Beacon Asylum. The asylum where Yang is being held. It has a private room for visitors, when they're not speaking to their crazy family members."

Weiss agreed, "Very well. I shall inform the Countess to meet us there." She lied. Of course, she needed to know more about this girl. She was beautiful, but she needed more than that. This provided the opportunity.

(Hours later. Beacon Asylum). Ruby escorted Weiss to the private room she mentioned. She asked, "So, where's the Countess?"

Weiss said, her accent returning, "I am the Countess. Countess Weiss Dracula of House Dracula, of the Kingdom Atlas." She took Ruby's hand, and kissed it. She said, "A pleasure to meet you."

Ruby giggled. She said, "Oh, Countess. It's an honor to meet you." Her face had a confused expression, "But I was told you were.." She tried to think of what to say, without insulting her, "Elderly."

Weiss smiled, "A.. Misconception, given by my hair color. It is often mistaken for gray." She pulled Ruby closer, "I assure you though, regardless of my age, I have the same desires as any other woman." Her hand slowly slid down Ruby's back, "As well as, other desires." Her hands reached Ruby's backside.

Ruby blushed as the young noblewoman touched her rear end. She said, "Well, I'm glad to know you, Countess. But, you said you could help me."

Weiss asked, smirking, "With your sister, or in other ways?" As Ruby blushed harder, Weiss said, laughing, "Don't worry. I wouldn't with permission. I can help you with your sister, and any other way."

Ruby sighed, "That's a relief." She looked Weiss in the eyes, "You're sure you can help Yang?" She'd been trying, and Yang wouldn't listen to her own sister. How could this, mysterious woman from a far of kingdom, who Yang had only met once, be able to help?

Weiss said, an evil smile on her face, "I can assure you, no one can help you better than I can." She asked, "Where might I find Yang?"

(Ten minutes later, Yang's cell). Yang was eating a rat. No other way to put it, she was eating a rat. She was waiting for her mistress to arrive. Soon, she would be there.

The door opened. The voice of a young lady, with the mistress' accent, spoke, "Leave us."

Ruby asked, "But.. She's my sister."

The young lady Yang didn't recognize replied, "And I can help her. I just need, to do so alone." Yang heard Ruby sigh in agreement. The young woman she didn't recognize came down, after her sister left.

Soon, Yang saw the young woman. It didn't take her long to realize, "MISTRESS?!" She looked over her vampiric mistress, "You're.. Young once more?"

Weiss said, smiling, "Yes. I am. Your sister cares very much for you. I told her I would help you."

Yang asked, "My sister? You won't harm her, will you Mistress?" She wanted to do fulfill Weiss' wishes, but she still cared for her little sister.

Weiss said, "If I do, I will trust you to end me." She handed Yang a paper, "This is what you must do. You will continue to act as if you are insane, for another three weeks. Once those weeks are over, I will get you out of here."

Yang asked, "Mistress, forgive my impotence, but why do you require three weeks?" She'd never known her mistress to take time for personal things. So, for her to need three weeks.. Was shocking.

Weiss informed her servant, "I wish to know your sister. I feel something about her.. I haven't in a long time." She placed a hand to her no longer beating heart. She said, "Something, I no longer thought I could feel."

Yang smiled, "Oh! I see Mistress. I will do what I can for you." She took the paper, and read it, thoroughly. She said, "I will follow your instructions, to the letter, Countess Dracula."

Weiss smirked, "Excellent." She looked around, "Once I have Ruby, I will free you, my servant. I hope you don't mind, being her servant as well."

Yang smiled, "Not at all, Mistress. Not at all."


	3. Getting to know one another

(Well.. This is what I drew up. Hope you like it).

(Late at night). The Head of Beacon Asylum, Professor Ozpin, told Ruby, "I am sorry, miss Rose. We are trying to help your sister, as much as we can. However, she keeps speaking of some mistress of hers. We will continue to try, but I must call in another Professor. One who has dealt with this before. She's on her way, with an associate. I'll let you know, of the progress Yang makes daily."

Ruby said, "Okay, Professor. You promise you won't give up?" She'd been dying for someone to help Yang out. She couldn't keep coming to the asylum, and talking to Yang. She loved her sister, she really did, but she had her own life. Her friends, her social gatherings, her studies. She couldn't just let all that go down the drain, after working so hard to get where she was.

Ozpin said, "I promise, Miss Rose." He showed her out, and got back to his paper work.

Ruby went outside, and saw Weiss, carrying an umbrella over her body, in broad daylight, without so much as an inch of rain. She decided, it might be some bizarre Atlas Custom. She asked, "What do you plan to do?"

Weiss said, her smile as wide as can be, "I intend to know you." As Ruby looked confused, Weiss continued, "Before I can help you, I must know why you desire to help her so much." She took Ruby's hand in hers, "Perhaps, over a meal?"

Ruby asked, "What were you thinking?" She couldn't possibly imagine what the Countess had in store.

(A few minutes later).

Ruby's favorite restaurant was quite expensive. However, Weiss, being a Countess, managed to get them in. Ruby kissed Weiss' cheek as they entered. If Weiss weren't the Queen of all Vampires, she would have blushed.

As they ate, Weiss asked, "So, what do you do, when you aren't studying?" She needed to know this woman. All she knew so far, was her beauty and her studies.

Ruby replied, "I write my memoirs, and I speak with my friend and roommate, Penny." She took another bite of her food, "I particularly attend many social gatherings at night." She put down her fork, "I don't know why, but.." She looked to the stars above her, "I have always loved the night. The stats, the animals that come out. The peace, the silence, the stars, the moon." She looked down, "I guess you can call me insane."

Weiss grasped her hand, smiling, "Not at all, my dear. I too enjoy the night. I prefer it, to the day. You like to keep yourself busy, studying in the daytime, and socializing at night."

Ruby blushed, "Well, I feel I must have something to do. Yang is my only family, and with her in the asylum, I must do things to keep her off my mind." She looked Weiss in the eyes. She saw interest in her, yet also.. Loneliness. As if.. Years of being alone, were suddenly disappearing. Just by looking at Ruby.

Ruby asked, "What about you, Countess? Why leave your castle?" She leaned closer, "Why come to Vale, and get some interest in me?" She'd been curious, as to why a noblewoman would be interested in a common woman like herself.

Weiss said, "I decided to have a change of scenery. Living alone, in a large dark castle, can become rather.. Lonely. Rather.. Boring. The people of Atlas, don't care to enter my castle. Too afraid of me. I decided to come to Vale, to see friendlier people. Ones who hadn't feared the name, 'Dracula' for four hundred years." She'd realized what she'd just said.

Ruby asked, "Four hundred years? You don't look a day over seventeen."

Weiss said, in panic, "An ancestor! Yes, an ancestor. Another Countess Dracula. She was a rather.. Frightful woman. She did some rather.. Murderous things." She began to look down, in shame, "She made decisions, that rather got out of hand. She made decisions, that got our family kicked out of the church. Made the people of Atlas fear us."

Ruby held Weiss' hand in her own. She said, looking her in the eyes, "Weiss. It doesn't matter. That's the past. Your family's decisions, are theirs. Your decisions, are your own." As Weiss bore an interested look, Ruby continued, "I was devastated that Yang got thrown into Beacon. I want to help get her out. But I don't let it define my life. I have my dreams, my goals in life to follow." She brought Weiss closer, "I'm sure you have some of the same dreams yourself. Your family is important, but if they did something you don't approve of, pay it no mind. Especially if it was four hundred years ago."

Weiss became fascinated with this woman. She could tell, this woman loved her family, but didn't let them define her every moment. Weiss asked, "Would it be wrong, if I asked to meet you again? Sometime tomorrow."

Ruby said, "We can meet again tonight. Archduchess Blake, an old schoolmate of mine, and one of our Queen's proudest noblewomen, is celebrating her son's birthday tonight. It begins at sundown, and ends at midnight. Would you like to attend?"

Weiss smiled, "That would be lovely."


	4. A Dance And Dracula's first bite

(Sometime after Weiss' arrival).

Ruby had arrived at the party. She'd been waiting quite a while for Weiss to arrive. She'd looked all over for Weiss, but hadn't seen her. Weiss had been rather close to Ruby. Especially, after the previous day. It was broad daylight, when three men tried to attack them. Weiss had forgotten her sword, but Ruby always had her Crescent Rose. Ruby saved Weiss from attackers. Weiss would have saved her, but her power couldn't use her powers in daylight. Weiss promised to be at this celebration, but was nowhere to be found. Ruby had been getting anxious,

A voice said, "Are you looking for someone, Ruby?" She turned around to see her friend, Archduchess Blake Belladonna. She was dressed in black robes, fit for a woman of her title. In her arms, was a child. A young boy, covered in warm blankets. He was asleep, a small bit of black hair, similar to his mother's, atop his head. He woke, revealing his blue eyes. He looked at the Archduchess, reaching out to her. This was the Archduchess' son, William Belladonna.

The Archduchess asked Ruby, "What do you think of the celebration?" She looked to her son, smiling, "He's obviously excited."

Ruby responded, embarrassed, "I'm sorry, your grace. I'm simply looking for a young lady I know. One I had the honor of meeting, just a day or two ago." She looked her friend in the eyes, "She's a very nice woman. You would like her. She's nobility, like you." As Blake looked interested, Ruby continued, "She's from Atlas, the ruler of Atlas, I think."

A guard said, "Announcing, Countess Weiss Dracula." Weiss walked out, dressed in red robes, with a touch of white. Her skin shone in the moonlight, like Diamonds. Her dress, a beautiful mesh of red and white, with an opening to let her legs to be shown, and move forward. Her white heels, making her seem taller than she was.

Ruby couldn't believe such beauty. All she wore was a simple, crimson red dress. She felt insignificant, in comparison to Weiss. She dressed appropriately for such a celebration, and all Ruby could do was dress like a commoner.

Weiss, however, smiled. She felt that Ruby's simple attire, contributed to her beauty. She found Ruby, and took her hand. She said, "Miss Rose. How wonderful to see you again." She kissed Ruby's hand.

Ruby said, after giggling, "Countess Weiss Dracula.." As Weiss looked up, Ruby motioned to Blake, "This is Archduchess Blake Belladonna. A friend, and former schoolmate of mine." She motioned to William, "This is Blake's son, William."

Weiss smiled, and extended her hand to Blake, "Nice to meet you." She examined her fellow Noble. She didn't see any reason to drink from her. Nor from her son. While those without sin, taste the sweetest of all to a Vampire.. Weiss felt, as long as she could control herself, she would only feast on sinners, while in Vale. She decided this, as Ruby values innocent lives.

Another girl came up behind them. She had orange hair, green eyes, and was dressed in a simple black dress. She said, smiling, "Who is your friend, Ruby?"

Ruby said, seeing her friend, "Oh! Weiss, this is my roommate, Penny Pollendina." She looked to Penny, "Penny, this is Countess Weiss Dracula."

Penny said, "Oh! A Countess." She curtsied, "It's an honor to meet you, Your Grace."

Weiss said, sweating like a sinner in church, "Yes. You as well, Penny." She could see the blood, moving through Penny's veins. The heart, pumping it all through. She liked her lips, trying to restrain herself.

Ruby asked, "Countess? Are you alright?" Weiss turned to Ruby, and saw her heart pumping blood through her body. They seemed.. Lovelier. Just as the woman, who possessed the heart. She snapped out of it.

As Ruby looked concerned, Weiss said, "I'm fine, I'm fine." She held Ruby's hands, in her own. She asked, "Shall we dance?" She thought, if she could get Ruby to dance, she might receive her love.

Ruby agreed to dancing, though she had never danced before. She followed Weiss' lead, and saw how skilled Weiss was. She was amazed. She couldn't believe how wonderful it was to be dancing with this woman.

Ruby said, amazed, "You're excellent. You must have been thoroughly taught."

Weiss said, "I was. My mother had the best teachers in all of Atlas, teach my to dance. I always paid attention to their lessons. It was how we kept our family's image. It was how I charmed, my-" she stopped. She couldn't tell her about that. If she did, it may scare Ruby. She couldn't do that.

Ruby asked, "Charmed your what?" She didn't know what Weiss was thinking. She hadn't known Weiss for very long, and wouldn't blame her for having a love life.

Weiss said, "Nothing. Just, rambling to myself I believe." Ruby's face indicated, that she wasn't buying that. Weiss sighed, as they continued to dance, "My former lover. Years ago, I fell in love with a beautiful young lady, just like yourself. I loved her, very much. She was beautiful. Smart, brave. Kinder to me, than anyone I'd ever known before." She looked Ruby in the eyes, "She was very much like you."

Ruby blushed, hearing this. She asked Weiss, "You think I'm beautiful?" No one had ever told her that before. So, it sounded nice to her.

Weiss said, "Extremely. You're red and brown hair. You're face. You're wonderful silver eyes. Your values, your bravery, your mind." She and Ruby were as psychically close as could be. Their eyes looking into each other. Their lips, nearly touching. Weiss finished, "You have been kinder to me, than anyone has, in a long time."

Weiss had felt this way, only once. Ruby, never before. Time had stopped. It was as if they were the only people in all of Remnant. They kissed. It was wonderful for both of them. It lasted for what felt like blissful eternity. Then, it ended.

Ruby said, a heartfelt smile on her face, "That was wonderful." She had never felt anything like that before. It was great for her.

Before Weiss could reply, she heard applause. The people in the room, were applauding them. They liked their dancing together. But that wasn't what phased Weiss. What phased her, was the taste in her mouth. Kissing Ruby, felt and tasted wonderful. But the wonderful taste, was still in her mouth. Even after the kiss ended. Then, she saw a small part of Ruby's lip bleeding. She realized.. As they kissed, her fang had pierced Ruby's lip.

(Later).

Silence stuck the streets of Vale, later that night. Ruby laid asleep in her bed. In another part of the house, Penny slept, her window open. Weiss, standing outside their home. She couldn't control herself. But, she would wait. Let Ruby enjoy being human, just for a few more days. Then, they'd be together forever. But Weiss couldn't stay like this. Ruby would be safe.. But Weiss needed more. She saw the open window, turned to a bat, and flew in. She landed, on the floor. She turned back to her Vampire form. She saw Penny, resting. She took steps forward, and saw the right place to bite. She bit into Penny's jugular vein, and sucked the blood dry. Penny screamed as Weiss drank from her.


	5. The truth revealed

(Okay. Here we go).

Ruby had woken to the sound of Penny screaming. She ran over and tried to open the door. Weiss, who'd remembered that Ruby readied there, finished her drink and left quickly. Ruby burst down the door, and saw Penny lying on her bed in pain.

She'd called as many doctors as she could, and locked Penny's window. The doctors quickly arrived, and examined Penny. Among them, a Dutch woman. Professor Cinder Fall.

She looked over to Penny's neck. She asked Ruby, in her thick Dutch accent, "Do you know, what those bites may be?"

Ruby saw the two little bite marks, on Penny's neck. She said, "No. Are they from, some kind if animal?" She'd only seen one set of bites like that. On Yang. But Yang seemed proud of her bites. Penny seemed to be in pain.

Cinder said, "I will have to investigate this." She took a sample of Penny's blood (what little she had left). She looked at it closely, and the pocketed it. She left.

Ruby looked over her friend, and made a phone call. Perhaps Yang, might know something.

(Hours later. Beacon Asylum).

Ozpin had been planning to talk to Yang. But, she wasn't talking. He asked her, "This mistress. What can you tell me about her?"

Yang responded, smiling, "I will tell you.. Only some minor details."

Yang began to sing.

 _Two years ago, I was minding my business, tending my garden at sunrise._

 _I heard a voice in my head, that intrigued me. I answered 'yes' was I unwise?_

 _This had began all the long preparation she needed, for her plan. She cannot enter, without invitation and I was her woman!_

 _That's why I always know what she's thinking. I always know when she's drinking, and from whom. When she slips in someone's room. Oh, yes! I always know who she's after. I hear her triumphant laughter, in my head! When she finds some Newell bread.. Undead._

Ozpin asked, "Undead?" He'd never heard the term before.

Yang answered, chuckling, "Oh, yes. Do forgive me, if I use the technical term."

 _She sails across the seven seas, her ships cuts through the waves. And when the Crimson Moon comes up.. She drinks the blood of slaves._

 _We have waited long for the mistress' song, and it's time to join in the chorus! Sing her song, sing it loud and strong! And the musters may give you new life!_

Ozpin decided to play Yang's little game. He too sang.

 _Tell me, who is this mistress? Isn't she a figment of your wild imagination? This is what we doctors call, a morbid aberration! I've seen this, before._

Yang shook her head.

 _I can't speak of the mistress. You must understand that all of this is confidential. Take my word for it,prepare it, this is quintessential. I'm ready, I'm ready! And soon, I'll be free! I'LL BE FREE!_

 _The schooner runs before the Storm, the crew is all below. The Captain fights to steer a course, the Mistress strikes him so!_

Yang bit Ozpin's hand, and licked the blood off the bite. The guards forced her into solitary confinement. She laughed all the way there.

 _Trust me! I always know, what she's thinking! I always know where she's sinking, those sharp teeth. I know where to send the wreath! Mistress! They think a locked door, prevents you! You're on your way I can sense you! Through the window. Through the grating, through the floorboard. Through the fanlight comes the mist! And you're kissed!_

She looked to the shadow of Weiss, standing outside. She said, "Mistress. They think a locked door prevents you." She laughed evilly.

(Meanwhile). Professor Cinder Fall, had been invited to Archduchess Belladonna's ancestoral palace, to continue her investigation of Penny's blood. She examined it, and held it up to the typical weaknesses of the night's creatures. Fire, holy water, and the Cross. A holy silver cross from the Church of Vale. The blood was darker, than before the attack. Cinder had been given a sample of Penny's blood, before the attack. It resonated with excitement, at the uncontaminated blood. Then, with fear when held up to the Cross.

Cinder looked as serious as can be. She asked, knowing no one could hear her, "What are you planning, Vampire Queen?" She'd had her encounters with Dracula before, but never once had she seen this.

Unknown to her, Blake was listening to her analyzation of the blood. Blake knew the legend of Vampires, but didn't feel the need to hunt them. She knew about Weiss.. But didn't consider her an enemy. Weiss seemed rather nice. Much more competent, than Vale's current Queen. Blake felt Weiss would make a good ruler, especially with Ruby by her side. Blake didn't know what to do.. She grabbed William, and got ready to call Weiss. She discreetly got into a carriage, and fled to Beacon Asylum.

(Ruby's home, four hours after sunrise).

Ruby woke, checking in on Penny. She couldn't believe her friend was so hurt. She saw Penny, laying motionless in her bed. The curtains to her window shut,so tight they couldn't be moved. Since her bite, Penny hadn't desired to see an inch of sunlight. Ruby couldn't bear to watch her friend suffer. She closed the door, and got ready for a long day. She didn't have to study, but she had plans with Weiss. For some reason, Weiss rarely ever wanted to do anything during the day. Like Penny, Weiss had always wanted it to be dark. But, when Weiss was awake during the day, her clothes always covered every inch of her body, other then her face. For that, she had an umbrella and top hat. As well as sunglasses.

Ruby got ready for her plans with Weiss, and dressed for a long day. She started to love Weiss, but she had her own life. As soon as was done getting ready, she got down to the front door of the mansion-like house, that she and Penny shared. She saw Weiss, standing outside the door. She opened it, and saw Weiss's tired face. As if she'd just gotten up, from a long sleep. She told the young Countess, "C'mon. I know you're tired. I'm not much of a morning person, either." She took Weiss' hand, and led her to their breakfast place.

Weiss, while tired, could see the obvious worry on Ruby's face. She said, "I can tell, something is bothering you. What is it?" She looked Ruby in the eyes, showing obvious concern.

Ruby said, "It's Penny. Something bite her, late last night. She had those weird bites, on her neck." She didn't pay much attention, as Weiss' eyes widened. She said, "The only other time I saw bites like those, is when Yang came home from your castle." She took a bite of her food, then looked to window. It showed Ruby's reflection perfectly.. But Weiss' reflection, was nowhere to be seen.

Weiss saw the same thing. She began to worry. Before she could figure out what to do, Ruby clasped Weiss' hand, in her own. She asked the Noblewoman, "What aren't you telling me?" She got closer, "I know something is up. I won't judge you just.." Her eyes showed that she dying to know the truth.

Weiss knew Ruby would never judge her. But there were too many people around. She said, "Not here. Somewhere else." She lead Ruby into the woods.

The two fled into the woods, watching the sunset. Weiss looked into Ruby's curios and saddened eyes. She said, "Ruby.. I am.. Not exactly like anyone else." Her eyes turned red, and she spoke from the heart, "I am Countess Weiss Dracula. Countess of Atlas, and Queen of all Vampires."


	6. Ruby's reaction, and a surprise

(The continuation).

Ruby stood there, amazed at what she'd heard. Vampires.. Were real? She'd heard the legend, and found it amazing. Now, she had proof they were real.

Weiss stood in confusion. Ruby wasn't afraid. She began to grow worried. She asked, "Ruby? Are you alright?" She'd stood there, for a good two minutes. Weiss was afraid something happened.

Ruby said, blushing, "I'm afraid I need proof." While she thought it'd be nice to meet the Queen of all Vampires.. She'd needed proof. She loved Weiss, but she couldn't JUST take her word. Seeing as believing as they say.

Weiss watched as the moon Rose. She said, "Hold on." Weiss took Ruby's hands in her own. She started to levitate, then summon the creatures of the night. They rallied to their mistress. A sinner, in chains brought with them. Ruby held on to Weiss tighter, as the levitated. Weiss enjoyed the girl's warm embrace. They got back on the ground, Weiss transformed into a swarm of bats, bewildering and fascinating Ruby. She turned back, and bit the sinner's jugular vein. The blood flowing out.

Ruby simply said, knowing no one would hear, "Awesome." She saw Weiss suck down the last drop from the sinner. She was amazed.

Weiss saw the look on Ruby's face. But, to see, not fear, but amazement.. It was strange to her. A welcomed change.

Ruby realized something. She asked, "Did you show your former lover all this?" She'd heard Weiss talk about her former lover, and became curious. Now.. She'd wondered, maybe too much.

Weiss almost started crying. She said, "No. She was the reason I became what I am." She gestured to her throat, "When most, who are not born Vampire, become Vampire, they are bitten. I was the first Vampire of all. Neither bitten, nor born this way." She looked down, in sadness, "My lover was why I became what I am now."

(Flashback. Weiss POV).

I was born to the noble house Dracula in the kingdom of Atlas. My sister and I loved each other, as well as our mother. My father, the man who married into the title of Count.

For a long time, I would flaunt the success of my family, as well as my own success. Acting like I was above everyone else. But.. I couldn't keep up the charade. My mother died, and my sister was the one relative I had, who showed me any real love. We confided in each other. She taught me all I needed to know.

I loved my sister.. But one day, she left. Sent over to Mistral, after a falling out with our father. My father slowly took away the honor of the name 'Dracula.' My mother died one day. I couldn't tell why. No one could. My father treated our people like garbage. He treated other countries, like garbage as well. He sold me and my brother, to prevent a war with Vacuo. My brother was a backstabbing lowly piece of scum.. but he was among the few people who I knew I could talk to. Soon, I lost it all.

My brother died, in the camps we had been sold to. I broke free of the camps.. But, my sister fled to Vale, after burning our brother's body. I never saw her again.

I returned to my home, and the woman I loved. At first, when I met her, she was a dolt. Overactive, paying little to know attention to her studies, always wanting to run around and have fun. Never a minute to relax, with her. Always having fun, always moving, and fighting Grimm. But she was brave. And adorable. Just like Ruby. Half the time, I called her a dolt. But.. She was my friend. Then, my lover. We first fell in love, when she wad studying in the Castle. She kissed me, asI almost tripped. She stopped me from tripping. And our lips touched. From then on. Things were awkward. But.. we were in love.

But.. My father denounced her. I hated him for it, but I knew I couldn't do much of anything. A war broke out between Atlas and Vacuo.

I joined the fighting forces, ready to serve my country. I wanted to erase the shame my father, had brought to my family name.

I always thought of myself as a proper, well mannered.. Civilized young thing. Then.. When killing my kingdom's enemies.. I found something out, about myself. The killing was slightly enjoyable. Seeing the end, of the evils that plagued the world. I began to realize.. We were fighting over something so stupid, as differing religions. I had a different view on God, than either my own kingdom, or my enemies. I believed it was God's intention, for me, to be on the battlefield.

Soon, the war was over. I had done things in my family name, the name of my religious views, and my kingdom. I desired to return home, to my lover. I returned to my castle.. My servants dead. My guards, dead. My father, dead. I hated him. He brought endless shame to our family. I had to go to ridiculous lengths, to show people I'm not like him. But I didn't want him to just.. Be murdered.

I rushed to the throne room. I saw her.. my lover.. dead. Killed, by a poison on her lips.

There was a note attached her dead body. It read, 'My Countess is dead. May our creator unite us in Heaven. Where we shall have fun, all day long." All she ever thought about was us having fun together. Enjoying each other's company. She tried for years, to make me her friend. I constantly denied being her friend. Always calling her a dolt, ignoring her.. But, overtime.. She was my lover. I would never hate her. Now.. She was dead. Taken from me forever. Told by the church, I was dead.

The priest declared, "She is dammed. Her sin of loving another woman. Against the law of our Lord-"

I stopped him, "You DARE, to bring that up?! You DARE to question our love?!" I hated that. She was the woman I loved. It was against the word of the church, for us to love? Not a church I would want to be in.

He said, "The word of our Lord is-"

I screamed, "The word of the CHURCH! A group of men who vow to serve our creator, and yet become corrupt and abuse the power he gives them! You are no Lord!" I jammed my sword through his heart. Then, pushed the other two priests down.

An unknown secret.. Within Castle Dracula, is the blood of our families. All our families, the sole exception being my father's family. None of us wanted his filthy blood in our castle. I called the blood of the castle.. It flowed into a chalice I had in my hands. I chugged it down. Slowly I became what I am. Then, I traveled all over my domain. Creating creatures of the night. Amassing an army. In Vengeance, I took the kingdom all for myself. But.. being Immortal.. I realized something. When one is alone.. What good, is living forever? Soon, my army was defeated. What remains, is ever loyal to me. But still, not as vast as it once was.

For years, I'd heard of Vale becoming quite the kingdom. Almost the most powerful kingdom, in the world. Soon, I became curious. Sights to see, things to do.. People to drink from.

They sent Yang to me. At first, she seemed decent. Except for her EXCRUCIATING puns! She's not as good a comedian as she thinks she is. She's just annoying. Soon, I made her my servant.

Then, they sent the young Mister Arc, who informed me of Ruby Rose. I saw a picture of her.. Every detail, almost exactly like my old lover. I HAD to meet her. That brings us to now.

(Flashback over. Third POV).

Ruby simply stood there, listening to Weiss' story. She looked at Weiss' beauty in the moonlight. She couldn't believe what was happening. She wasn't herself, around Weiss. She leaned forward, as if she were about to fall asleep. Weiss leaned closer to her. They kissed. Feeling another long time, of joyous bliss.

(Meanwhile).

Someone had broken into Beacon Asylum. Yang.. Was gone. The only evidence.. A litte black bow.


End file.
